Cake Shop
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: There's this cake shop Lucy would go to after classes. It's where she goes to enjoy her favorite key lime pie. She didn't think her redheaded crush nicknamed "Scarlet" to be there! Will she be able to finally chat with her? AU


_**Cake Shop- One-Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **_

Lucy's nostrils opened up when she entered the cake shop in Magnolia. She absolutely love the smells of the cakes and the candy that they sell and that was why she would always come here after her classes at the University.

Lucy hummed as she walked towards the checkout counter to order her favorite key lime pie and froze at the checkout when she saw her.

Scarlet.

Well, that not really her name obviously and Lucy knows this. It's just a silly nickname that her best friend Levy gave her one day in their writing class that Scarlet and the two of them are in because of her beautiful red hair and it make total sense. And that's how she started to have a huge crush on her. Scarlet, who sits directly in front of her in class.

She remembered that amazing smell she had. It was something with strawberries or honey. That's what drew her in but was too scared and nervous to talk to the redhead.

"_You'll never get a girlfriend if you don't try!" _

Levy would always tell her everyday in their dorm room.

Lucy would scoffed at her as she would turn a page in her writing journal.

"_Yea, I fucking know that!" _

Lucy shook her head out of her thoughts and pretended to look at the menu above.

"Is something the matter? You've been standing there for five minutes."

Lucy blushed embarrassment and wished she could hide in a small home forever and never come back out. "S-sorry," she said nervously, looking around her to make sure that no one was behind her. "I'm glad that there wasn't anyone behind me."

The redhead frowned at her." Oh." She muttered, crossing her arms. "Well that's because they already left."

Lucy's whole body turned pale. The redhead at her. "I'm kidding! Is this your first time here?"

Lucy sighed in relief and shook her head.

***So, she's a jokester huh?***

"I'm actually a regular. The University isn't that far from here so I would always come here after classes. I really love the key lime pie."

Lucy told her, her mouth already watering from just thinking about that delicious pie.

The redhead nodded in approval. "Excellent choice." She smiled. "That's one of my favorites as well. Along with the strawberry cake."

She pressed a few buttons on the register. "I'm assuming you will also be getting milk with that key lime pie?"

Lucy nervously scratched at the back of her blonde head. "Yes, please"

The redhead looked down to press a few more buttons on the register.

Lucy dug put her credit card from her wallet and handed it to the redhead to pay for her pie and milk.

She smiled when the card was handed back to her and she placed it back inside her wallet. She was about to go find her a seat but instead took a deep breath and balled up one of her fists and turned about around.

"Excuse me."

The redhead looked up from her cell phone with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe you're in writing my classes."

The redhead cocked her head to the side with interest. "I am?"

Lucy nodded. "I-I sit behind you. Professor Aquarius."

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Ah, The Blue Bitch."

Lucy laughed at the silly nickname because it's so fitting to their angry, hotheaded professor. "Yup! That's her alright !"

The redhead laughed and held out a hand. " I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet."

Lucy gulped when she mentioned her last name and remembered the nickname that her and Levy gave her. How convenient.

She walked back over to the counter where Erza stood and shook her hand in return. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"Key lime pie and milk!" A guy with pink hair yelled out, appearing from the the kitchen, placing the food on the counter. "Eat it before I eat it myself!"

Erza turned to glare at him. "Natsu…."

Natsu screamed in fear and hurried away back into the kitchen.

Lucy laughed.

Erza sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about him. He's a little,"

Lucy held up her hand to interrupt her. "It's okay, really."

She reached over to grab her pie and milk. "Thank you."

Erza smiled back at her. "Anytime. Will I be seeing you back here tomorrow?"

Lucy nodded. "Of course!"

"Also, be sure to sit next to me in class so we can chat more."

Lucy blinked fast. Did Erza really just said that?

Lucy blushes. "O-okay!"

She hurried over to a empty spot near the window and quickly took out her phone to call Levy who answered on the first ring. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

**Author's Note: Been out of the FanFiction writing world for a while but have been reading a lot of ErLu and wanted to try it! Hope you like!:) **


End file.
